


1 a.m. ‘date’

by minideul



Category: Cravity, drippin
Genre: Canon Compliant, Cravity - Freeform, Idols, M/M, Sneaking Out, drippin - Freeform, hwangmogu lives, nosy abjeu, past midnight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:47:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28390386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minideul/pseuds/minideul
Summary: jungmo isn’t aware him and yunseong are dating.
Relationships: Hwang Yunseong/Koo Jungmo, HwangMogu
Kudos: 28





	1 a.m. ‘date’

“jungmo? where are you going?”

jungmo jumps in place, startled at minhee’s voice from behind him as he slides into his adidas slippers. “oh, um. i left something in the van.” he nervously says. “i’ll be right back.”

minhee only watches jungmo skedaddling to the door and leaving their dormitory just like that, vanishing without a trace. taeyoung walks to minhee’s side, munching on a banana while staring at the door too. he had seen everything what minhee also saw. “suspicious, isn’t he?” he takes another bite of the fruit.

the older can’t agree more. jungmo left something in the van? that’s abnormal of him. he’s usually throughout when it comes to his belongings: he almost never leaves any of his in the vehicle, and makes it a habit to check all his stuff are in his bag before they get out from it. even minhee saw earlier on jungmo scanning his seat and its surroundings for any of his items in case he left them around back in the van.

“he is.”

“hwang yunseong, you are crazy.” jungmo sighs in disbelief as soon as he enters the convenience store.

sitting comfortably at the table provided for the customers, with two cups of ramyeon and a huge bottle of coke is an annoying face of a grayish-purple-haired boy. he smiles innocently. “hi to you too.”

as much as jungmo hates winding up in the convenience store at 1 in the fucking morning, he instinctively drags his feet to the seat beside yunseong. “why would you come here?” he drawls— more like complains. 

“i can’t sleep. plus i kinda miss you.”

“you could’ve just called or facetimed me, not come to the neighborhood where my dorm is and text me that you want to meet me at the connivence store nearby,” he retorts, unpleased. “please don’t tell me you walked all the way here.”

“well.” that is it from yunseong.

jungmo shakes his head in dismay. “as i said, you are crazy.”

yunseong puts up a defense. “i was jogging and i somehow ended up here.” jungmo pulls an unconvinced face, but yunseong continues, this time coming for the slightly older boy. “and you wouldn’t have come if you really didn’t want to. but you’re here anyways.” 

“then i’d feel bad.” jungmo mumbles as he grabs the other untouched cup of ramyeon (which yunseong obviously prepared for him) before slurping the noodles. it’s soggy and some of the soup has evaporated, but ramyeon is always nice when eaten with someone as a late night meal. and yunseong got his favorite too, so there’s no reason to reject a free cup of his most-loved ramyeon flavor.

they sit in silence for a while, only the sound of them slurping their noodles filling the air. there’s nothing much to see outside through the floor-to-ceiling windows, quite eerily empty as it’s past midnight. however jungmo spots something— someone— that causes him to turn around and budge a little to cover himself behind the shelf to hide himself from any eyes of the outside.

yunseong notices jungmo’s strange behavior and asks, “what’s going on?” he even stops eating his almost-finished ramyeon.

“reporters are passing by.” jungmo warily replies, still hiding at his spot.

the other spins his head to the window, catching the sight of two individuals walking past their convenience store. both of them have cameras with large lens that can probably capture anything within a mile radius, their all-black get up is a perfect camouflage considering yunseong almost didn’t see them as they’re blending in the dark night. going out at a time like this, it looks like they’re on a hunt.

the reporters doesn’t notice the two boys inside the convenience store (yunseong doubts they’ll m get recognized too, considering cravity and drippin has yet to make a name for themselves) and just walk pass by, much to jungmo’s relief.

“see how i still went out at an ungodly time for you despite how dangerous it is for the both of us? you should be grateful.” jungmo says, though still being careful. his eyes are still fixed to the windows in case of more suspicious-looking people are around.

“you seriously think reporters and sasaengs are up for our asses?”

“sasaengs are a different story, but talking about reporters, you shouldn’t take so lightly of them,” jungmo points his chopsticks at yunseong, eyes determined to give him advice as a senior (of 6 months) in the industry. “even though we’re rookies and the probability of them not knowing us is high, you still wanna be careful. you wouldn’t wanna appear in an article on stuff like this.”

just imagining the headlines _’cravity koo jungmo spotted with drippin hwang yunseong at late night’_ frightens him. he does not want to think of the manager’s reaction of finding out that sneaked out past midnight from an online article. and when it comes to these stuff he has 0 trust in the members, so he’d rather make sure none of them knows he sneaked out to meet someone because at least one or two of them would tattle on him to the manager or accidentally slip it out.

yunseong chuckles, “you worry to much. it’s not like people will think we’re on a date if they found out,” he pauses for a bit before cautiously continuing. “i mean, even though we’re kinda dating already—”

jungmo turns to him a bit too fast, eyes widened. “we are?” 

“aren’t we?” yunseong blinks.

“why am i not informed then?”

“i thought we unanimously and silently agreed on this ever since you sneaked out from your dorm for me.” jungmo rolls his eyes over how self-centered yunseong sounds, and over the fact that he made it seem like jungmo regularly does that for a long time. first of all, this whole sneak out thing only happens once a month, not as often as it sounds because both of them are busy with their own schedules and practices, and secondly they’ve only been doing this since cravity debuted. that was on april, so it’s only been a few months. not years.

jungmo goes back to inhaling the noodles. “i’m sorry to burst your bubble but i never agreed on us dating.”

from the corner of his eyes, he sees yunseong pouting. at first he thought it’s because the younger was disappointed from jungmo’s little clarification, but he’s caught off guard when yunseong leans in closer to press his lips on his cheek, immediately resulting jungmo to lean to the other side as much as possible out of shock. 

he feels his cheeks go warm. so warm that he’s starting to feel heat radiating off the skin on his face. “w-what the hell are you doing?!” 

“hmm, i was making sure of something,” yunseong pulls his body back, a mischievous smile etched on his lips. “i guess despite everything you just said, you still like me after all.” he nonchalantly beams, amused that jungmo’s face keeps getting redder and redder as he keeps watching the boy.

“see, i told you he’d be with yunseong-hyung. why else would he pull off a _“i left something in the van”_ and go missing for half an hour?”

the pair turn their heads to the same direction of where the familiar voice come from, and there stands cravity’s infamous ab brothers only a few meters away, right inside the store. jungmo had been on alert since awhile ago, so how did he not manage to see his fellow bandmates entering the premise? _and why the hell are they here?_

taeyoung smirks proudly as if catching jungmo and yunseong ‘in action’ is an achievement to boast about. “welp, as if there’s anyone else jungmo-hyung would be willing to sneak out for. of course it’s none other than his boyfriend.” 

jungmo’s jaw literally drops at the last word. “ _boyfriend?_ ” he’s supposed to question minhee and taeyoung about how they’re able to go out without the manager noticing (especially because when these two together, they’re chaotically loud), how’d they find jungmo, how long have they been here, how they found out and so, so many more, he should probably be panicking now that the two least-trusted members have found out, but the worries fade off from his mind only to be replaced with the fact that taeyoung just called yunseong his boyfriend. 

“not you acting so surprised when you two are on a date right now and yunseong-hyung just kissed you on the cheek.” minhee chortles, rolling his eyes yet puts on a similar lopsided smile like taeyoung’s as he’s partially entertained.

yunseong shifts his gaze to jungmo. “see? even others think we’re dating.”

jungmo groans.

**Author's Note:**

> i was high at 4am when i wrote this


End file.
